


A Dangerous Change

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anti is glitchy, Anyways, Dark & Anti get their main things switched, Dark is gooey, I CANNOT BELIEVE I HAD TO WRITE MY OWN BAB BOI ETH AND THAT THERE ISNOT ONE ALREADY S C R E E, I spent 42 hours perfecting this trash heap, If I add more chapters these tags are going to be edited so many times rip me, The Doctor Alters, i guess, im so bad at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: Dark & Anti start acting like each other. Corrupt is a babysitter, because all of the alters are useless babies that'd accidentally throw themselves from the tops of staircases if there wasn't a goddamn railing





	A Dangerous Change

Dark readjusted his grip around the slit throat. Thick, darkly coloured blood and green slime oozed around his hand.   
“What’re you gonna do, Babe? Nothing!” Anti said, giggling. Dark slammed his hand over the other’s mouth.  
“Shut. Up. I can make you wish that you’d cut your pretty little neck just a little deeper.” He growled.

Anti bit down on the hand, his teeth sharp enough to cause considerable bleeding. He smiled and licked at the blood pooling in his mouth from the other’s palm. Dark pulled his hand away, flicking it to dispel the blood and goo.

“C’mon, Lovely, whaddya say we have some fun?” Anti smiled. He held his face in his hands, smearing toxic green across the whole of them both, and mocked sadness. The glint of a poisonous humor still glowed in his mismatched eyes. Dark leaned in closely and grabbed Anti’s chin.  
“I do business, Anti, and there’s an order to things. I won’t have you disturbing it.” Dark held threats in his tone and glitched. Anti smiled, dangerously.  
“Of course, Darkie, of course there is. But, you see, all the fun there is to be had is in the disruption and destruction.” He dragged his hands down the glitching demon’s face, letting his slime covered hands run across Dark’s lips. Dark licked his lips, clearing away the mix of both of their blood and the other’s ooze.  
“Careful. Wilford happens to be a close friend of mine, and he is known to be *painfully* clumsy.” Dark screwed emphasis into ‘painfully’. Anti considered, the playfulness singed out of his eyes by full seriousness. He tapped his fingers jumpily on his torn and stained jeans.   
“Fair enough, Darkie-dearest.” Anti consented, his smile and giggly speaking returned in time to call the other ‘dearest’.  
“That means no more showing ourselves for the rest of our hosts’ trips. If we show ourselves too much, or too often, they’ll start looking for ways to get rid of us. Do what you will when Jack is home, or far from Mark, but do not ruin a perfectly good set up for me. Don’t upset the balance.” Dark forced. Anti shrugged and smiled at Dark.  
“You’re not asking for me to leave forever, so fine. I’ll always come back.” Anti laughed as he pulled out a pocket knife and began playing it across and through his wound. Dark gave him a disgusted look.  
They both went back to their rooms in the hotel and cleaned up before settling back into the sleeping positions they had taken their hosts from.

-

Mark and Sean had gone to bed before anyone else that night, both being worn from their long days. There was a special Youtube convention filled with fans and creators and people who were both mingling freely. They were both bigger on Youtube and had been stopped for hugs and signing things many more times than others. It was because they’d both been asleep before ten that it was strange they were both so exhausted the next day.

It was a Sunday and the convention was closed until Monday, mostly to give people with panels and merch to sell a day to brush out the tangles. Since it was closed and the previous day had been filled with loud laughter, overdoses of sugary sweets and lots of walking it’d been agreed that this Sunday was a lazy day. They were all spread across Mark and Amy’s room. Sean was half asleep in a chair, deadly scrolling through his tumblr. Mark was sipping coffee and flipping switches on a fidget cube in the chair across from him. Amy and Kathryn were on the couch, each scrolling through a social media. Ethan was lying on the ground playing with an app. Mark groaned loudly to announcing his discomfort.

“Bad night’s sleep?” Sean asked a sympathetic look painting over the faint bags under his eyes.  
“Feels like I got in a fight.” Mark grumbled, throwing an arm over his face.  
“I know what you mean. I feel like I was in the wrong end of a fight.” Sean agreed, rubbing his eyes.  
“Wowie, wowie,” Ethan rolled off his belly onto his back. “I didn’t sleep good either.”  
“It’s an epidemic!” Sean hollered. Mark grunted ambiguously in response.   
“I’m take a nap.” Ethan announced, and rolled onto his side.   
“Is he… Just going to sleep on the floor?” Mark questioned, looking confused. He looked over to see Sean shrug and snuggle down into his chair. Mark smiled and, too, drifted asleep in his chair. Amy and Kathryn exchanged glances and smiles. They tip-toed out of the room.

The three moved ever so slightly in their sleep. Mark glitched a little. Ethan’s hands twitched mechanically. Sean rubbed at his eye. Little glitches, twitches and rubs quickly progressed. The colour started fading from Mark; Ethan’s acne began rusting over; green tears leaked from Sean’s eye. It had happened.

Dark sat up, scowling at the tee shirt and pyjama bottoms. Corrupt stiffly sat up and rotated his torso, click-click-clicking. Anti picked himself up and proceeded to run his pocket knife through his neck. Dark scrunched his nose in a holier-than-thou manner. 

“We’re here.” Corrupt noted and rolled his creaking head. “It was agreed not to be here, right?”  
“Aw, ‘Rupt was listenin in on us, Darkie.” Anti mock-gushed.  
“That isn’t a matter of issue, this time. It was information that was to be passed to him anyways.” Dark silhouetted was by the faint lines of sunset.  
“So, no tormenting him? You’re never any fun, Darkie- dollie.” Anti was now sitting in the chair upside down. A spot of bright green ooze plopped onto the ground.   
“Mistake my youth for innocence, Anti, I’ll fight you.” Corrupt stated, his blacked-out eyes and glowing blue iris flashing as he threatened. His own sharp teeth flashed as well.  
“Enough. Disputes are childish.” Dark forced. He glitched and coughed at the same time. Red and blue speckled his hand. Anti laughed and glitched too.  
“Those are not your own behaviours. Dark, you don't get *sick* and Anti shouldn't be able to glitch at all.” Corrupt noted. Anti kept glitching and he moved into a more formal sitting position. Dark began scraping at the area around his eyes… Laughing? Dark had no sense of being jovial.  
“Oh, Corrupt, it’s fine.” Dark said flippantly.  
“Dark. It’s time for us to go back to sleep now.” Anti said tensely. When did he get serious?  
“Aren’t you the one always begging for fun?” Dark asked quietly. He looked at Anti through his eyelashes. Threats swam in his eyes like monsters lurking in the depths bottom of dark waters.  
“It would be beneficial for us to resume sleeping. The girls could be back any time.” Corrupt pointed out, the shutters on his camera eyes adjusting to the light differences. The sun was setting, and it will have been a four hour nap for Mark, Sean and Ethan, even if they didn’t know their bodies had been active for at least an hour of it.  
Dark shrugged and snuggled back into the chair. Corrupt curled back up on the floor. Anti sat back. 

-

Mark yawned and stretched. Sean peeked an eye open and moved his hands back over them immediately. Sean groaned. Ethan had turned on all the lights.   
“You guys, we were asleep for hours!” He crowed. He was still in his pyjamas from the night before. “Look at this!” he cried, pulling the string that moved the curtains away from the window. Stars glittered over the city. The moon was full.  
“Jesus Christ,” Sean exclaimed. “So much for sleeping tonight then.”   
“Speak for yourself! I could sleep for the rest of time if I wanted to!” Mark claimed, making his voice sound silly and over-the-top.  
“Isn’t that… Dying?” Eth asked.  
“Probably.” Mark admitted, his voice still dripping with goofiness.

-

The three were able to fall asleep after going out for warm tea. As soon as Ethan had slipped into dreams, Corrupt snatched control and rushed out of his room. His fingers danced jumpily as ran down halls as quietly as he could. There was a constant click-click-clicks of his gears moving. He knocked at Mark’s door.  
Dark came out, still in Mark’s pyjamas. Strange, as Mark had brought a suit and Dark’d even worn it the night before. The two left to retrieve Anti. Corrupt took mental notes of the scrapes around Dark’s eye. It had changed colours, too. The eye he’d scratched at was once entirely black. It was now an electric blue and the iris was a shock of red. He picked at it as the leisurely walk took them closer to Anti. Corrupt would have sworn he’d caught snickers or giggles but every time he moved to catch him in the act, his mechanics proved too slow. 

Anti was lounged outside his door, wearing a *clean* button down tucked into jeans. Corrupt scowled, and hoped he wouldn’t have to contact the doctors. Schneep would only kill them both, and Iplier would just tell them they were dying. Even still, they’d have better ideas on how to fix them than he did. Anti tucked a cigarette behind his ear and mumbled something about going outside for this.  
Once outside, a cool breeze fluttered over them. Dark had jumped the fence to the pool and opened the gate for the other two. He was now dangling his feet in it. Anti glared disapprovingly at Dark as he lit his cigarette. 

“Thank you for already being awake.” Corrupt said, breaking the stony silence. He thought he heard Dark giggle.  
“We’re awake every night, Corrupt. You’re still young, especially for a demon, and I can respect that, but it’s common for us creatures to steal control during the night. It ties us to our hosts better.” Anti said. His voice seemed to have gotten deeper. Had it? He was glitching and- dear, god. It was worse than Corrupt had thought. Anti’s eye- though still mismatched to it’s partner- was no longer seeping with poisonous green tears. He looked to Dark whose scratches and mismatched eye had now started bleeding unnatural shades of blue and red. 

“We’re going to have to go back into the second plane.” Corrupt firmly stated. This time, Dark laughed openly. Anti glitched again, this time almost for a full five seconds. He stamped out his cigarette. Corrupt took notice of the strange, glitch aura he’d taken on. It was exactly like Dark’s, but green. He franticly looked to Dark. He no longer had the shadows surrounding him like they should. Corrupt scratched at his rust and watch the glittery ruined metal fall around him and back into his own bronzey aura. He rolled his shoulders and shoved both of the others into the pool.

-

Mark, Sean and Ethan woke suddenly and cold. The three sputtered, spitting water out of their mouths and rubbing it from their eyes. Mark was still in his pyjamas but they had curious blue and red stains on them. Sean dressed almost formally, smelling like cigarette smoke. He didn’t smoke, though. Ethan had handfuls worth of rust decorating his skin and clothes. Each one, having just crawled out of the pool, was sopping wet. Sean said it all for them, loudly.

“What the hell?”

-

Corrupt crossed his arms. It was like a matrix-style world, glowing purple grids for walls and yellow grids under their feet. This world was the same as the human world, but blacks with traces of neon. Demons and fae came from this world.   
“You’ve crossed a line, Corrupt.” Anti said, glitching heavily. Dark laughed and drug claws into the area around his eye. Claws? God, and they were painted black, too. It was getting worse and faster.  
“You wouldn’t have agreed to come with me any other way and the only other viable option was to kill our hosts. I know how much you two are attached to them.” Anti glitched and twitched. Corrupt’s hands and fingers creakily bounced on his thigh. Here, he was entirely metal so each tap rang out a hollow and tinny sound. His bronze and red aura quivered.   
“You do make a fair point, Ruptie,” Dark said in a very flippant and silly tone, red and blue leaking from his eye. He licked some off of his cheek.

The three walked from the neon blue pool, out the pink gates and into the purple hotel. They went up to a lounge area on the floor they came from. The others would be there.  
“Dark, Anti, Corrupt! How’s it going?” Warfstache drawled. Dark laughed, and smeared his own brightly coloured blood across his face.  
“Warfy, we’re ‘sick’! Ruptie-darling has deemed it so!” Dark said in a silly tone. Warfstache grew a concerned and confused face, and walked back over to the JackaboyMan. Corrupt grew a faint, parental, and tired scowl as he noticed Warf twirling a knife just out of the fae’s line of vision. Bim Trimmer and Chase Brody were deep in conversation and both fae gestured wildly with their hands. King of the Squirrels ran by the area, announcing his own name. Corrupt closed his eyes and felt the steam literally pouring off of his body. He might be the youngest demon, and he might not have any other fae or demons sharing a host with him, but he had quickly become the parental role of all the alters below Dark. He glanced at Dark. He’d scratched deep gashes into his face, and thick blue and red blood dripped down his face. He sighed. If the doctors couldn’t fix him, he’d be babysitting him, too.

He spotted Iplier, and grabbed both of the demons by their wrists. He didn’t take heed of the burns he was leaving there from his overheating metal; they were seeing the doctors anyways.  
“I have some bad news for you.” He said as soon as they approached him. Corrupt ran his searing hands down his face. “You are both dying.”  
“We can’t die, darling doc, look at me!” Dark crowed before jamming a knife into his temple.   
“Where did you even *get* a knife?” Corrupt asked tiredly. Anti shrugged and glitched at the same time. “Where’s Schneep?” he asked him. Dr. Iplier pointed across the room to Henrik, who was bent over something dying, or maybe already dead.

The doctor stood suddenly when he realized he was being approached and nonchalantly kicked the body of whatever he’d just maimed under a couch.   
“Yes, hello, are you… Patients?” asked Dr. Schneeplestein, a dangerous curiosity in his accent. Corrupt *knew*it. The two doctors were useless. All Iplier had done was what he always did: “You’re dying” and all Schneep would do was cut the open and rip all their guts out. He had almost a worse track record than Wilford. “It seems to me that hour dear bad boys are… seick. Peraps, I could maybe take a look at the insides of zem, find ze diagnoseis.”  
“Nope, changed my mind.” Corrupt said loudly, grabbing the wrists of both Dark and Anti. 

He dragged them away and into his room. He sat on the bed and dropped his head into his hands.

“How did I get stuck babysitting?” He groaned. Dark began sticking his hands in and out of his bronze and rust cloud. Anti was sat glitching and straight up. His hair was combed. Things were out of hand.  
Someone knocked on the door. Leaving Dark to giggle and Anti to sit imperiously, as though Corrupt was his butler, he answered it. A new creature- his nature not yet determined, good or evil- stood at the door. He held a hand out.  
“I am Dr. Crew, that’d be Crank Crew. I believe we’ll be sharing a host.” Corrupt cautiously shook his hand. He eyed the flop of neatly combed blue hair and his metal patches where he had rust and Ethan had acne.   
“I’m Corrupt… The patients are in here.” He didn’t know if Dr. Crew was a demon or a fae but he was curious to see how this would pan out. The other doctors, both demons, had different styles of mutilation and even if he did end up damaging them, it’d be interesting to see.   
He calmly approached them and acted- Like an actual doctor! He assessed them, a quick run over with his eyes.  
“Are they normally this way?” He asked.   
“No, they’re both acting the way the other should.”   
“When did this start?”   
“Well, today, actually but it keeps getting worse and faster.” Corrupt replied. Crew turned back to the other two.   
“What happened the night before these changes started happening?” He asked them. Dark giggled and turned himself upside down on the bed, dripping blue and red gunk onto the sheets and floor.  
“We got weird, baby, weird and angry.” He wore a menacing smile that showcased his deadly teeth.  
“Crew, you’re new here. I’d like to formally welcome you and apologize for my counterpart. He and I seem to be out of sorts, or you’d not be here.” Anti said, his green and black shadows swirling around him moved over the doctor’s feet, like a pet sniffing a stranger. “Last night, through an interesting series of events…” He rolled his eyes, which was a sign that some part of the original Anti was still in there, somewhere- “We ingested each other’s blood.”  
The doctor nodded. His unnaturally blue eyes looked to the ceiling and he pondered for a moment.   
“I’ll need blood from each alternate.” He said, tucking his hands into his white lab coat. “Please, come with me.”  
They filed out, first the newest and youngest, then Corrupt, with Anti and Dark drug along by their wrists.  
Dr. Crew systematically drew blood neatly from each and every creature who shared hosts with Dark and Anti. He drew blood from Dark and Anti themselves last and then dumped all of Mark’s alters’ blood into one sterile cup and the same for Sean’s. He then slit a razor over the veins in his elbow. He watched it drip into a separate cup. He filled the cup nearly to the brim. He spilled a little of his own blood into the other cups. He shook them up and then passed them to Dark and Anti.  
“Drink these.” He said, simply. Anti made a slight, pretentious face but swiftly downed it. Dark made a show of drinking it, but he did it.  
Almost instantly, the wounds around Dark’s eyes began healing up as if they had never been there at all. Anti’s face began leaking and he untucked and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, winking at Wilford and smiling deviously as he did so. Dark scrunched his nose at his own clothes. Corrupt sighed. It was looking like he’d be free of babysitting duty.  
Dr. Crew lifted his elbow to his face and drank his own blood. The whole of his eyes turned highlighter blue and he was encompassed in a cloud of rust. Corrupt felt his hands steaming as he realized he really only had another demon- benign or no- to babysit. Was it too much to ask for one fae doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> So I just died writing this and I dont even like it.  
> Kudos & Comments to feed my writer's soul???


End file.
